Sometimes Bad Things Happen
by Ms. Moonshoes Potter
Summary: When AJ's mom dies in a car crash, she goes to live with her brother Phil. When she moves in with Dan and Phil there are new adventures , new secrets, and maybe some new romances.
1. Chapter 1

A/N okay so it was a sudden inspiration. I was reading fanfiction and this just sorta happened. (OH SHERLOCK REFERENCE). And yes, this is a shameless self insert. Yes, it's a sort of Mary Sue type of story. Yes, it very generic. And go ahead and tell me that. Rant about it in the comments even. I don't care. I'm proud of it.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Dan or Phil, the Sherlock theme, or London. Or anything besides my bed, my pj' s, or my kindle.

"OH I LOVE THIS SONG! TURN IT UP!" I yelled.

"AJ please quiet down. I have to make a phone call." My mom scolded me.

"Mom, are you sure you should talk on the phone while driving?" I asked uncertainly. "I don't think it's a very safe thin-"

"AJ it's fine." My mom said, cutting me off. She looked down to type in the number, and I looked around. There wasn't anyone around. I guess it'll be fine.

The Sherlock theme rang out. I checked who was calling me. Oh, it was Phil.

"Sup gurrl." I said

"Hey AJ. When you and mom gonna be here? Dan's going on a mad cleaning spree, and I need some relief from the vacuum."

"We'll be there in a few. Hang on, I'm coming to the rescue." I said as I hung up.

Yes. Phil Lester a.k.a. AmazingPhil is my brother. And yes, I'm his sister driving up to see him.

I put my phone in my pocket, and them looked up to a car coming toward us at a very high speed, and my mom distracted.

"MOM! LOOK UP!" I said, wasting no time.

She looked up a second to late, with just enough time to see the car collide with ours.

The only thing I remember from the crash is my ribs being crushed slightly, my mom's airbag not inflating, and the sound my mom's head made as it cracked on the dashboard.

It seemed to last an eternity, but it was really about 30 seconds at the least. The crunching sounds stopped, and I looked around, after determining that I had no head injury. My right arm was free, so I pulled out my phone and dialled 999 while trying to wriggle out, somehow succeeding.

"Hello 999 what's your emergency."

"Hello." I said steadily, way too steady for someone who was just in a crash. Probably shock. "I was just involved in a crash on Stuperman road, near the large Top Shop sign. Please send help." I was starting to sound more hysterical with each word.

"Were sending people over right away. And please calm down miss, just breathe with me, okay? In, out, in..." She said in a soothing tone.

After a few minutes, I heard a siren. I looked up to see an ambulance, a fire truck, and police cars. They parked next to me and hopped out of their car. Most ran over to the wreck, while a few ranran over to me.

"Ma'am, are you hurt?" They asked. As they asked me that, I realized that my ribs felt as if they were on fire.

I wrapped my arms around my torso. " Ribs..." I gasped out.

The paramedics lead me to the ambulance, and told me to sit down on a stretcher. I complied, and the pain lessened. The police then came over and started questioning me.

"What happened miss?" One asked. I told my story, while little bits of sympathy floated out of their mouths. After I had finished, the paramedics asked me for an emergency contact.

"Do you have a dad we can talk to?"

"Nope, he left and isn't coming back. I do have a brother though." I told them Phil's number, and then I was loaded into the ambulance and then we drove off.

We arrived at the hospital, and I was taken into a room. Very boring one at that. To pass the time, I made a mental list of everything that couldcould be improved. It was very long.

Finally the doctor came in.

"Hello Miss Lester. Are you I much pain?" He asked, examining the bandage work that the paramedics did.

"Not really. It's just a bit sore now." I responded. "Has my brother been contacted? Oh he's probably worried sick."

"A bit of soreness is expected. As for your brother yes, he has been contacted he should be here any min-" The doctor was inturrupted by a knock.

The nurse poked her head in. "Miss Lester' s brother and his friend are here. Should I send them in?"

The doctor looked at me. "You ready to face the world?" He asked jokingly.

"Sure." I replied

The nurse left, and returned a minute later with two tall boys behind her. The shorter one, Phil, had tear tracks on his face.

"AJ!" Phil said as he came over to hug me. He was... crying?

I hugged him back. "Phil, Dan." I said, acknowledging Dan in the corner.

The doctor stepped up. "Mr. Lester, I'm Doctor Rollins, AJ' s doctor. She has only sustained a few cracked ribs. Your mother however," he looked back and forth between me and Phil, "won't make the night. I'm sorry."

I sat still, watching Phil. I knew she wouldn't make it, not after the way her head cracked. Phil just sat down on the bed, head in his hands. Dan was next to him comforting him.

The doctor cleared his throat. "You can take AJ home tonight, just check her out at the front desk." And he left us to our mourning.

Dan was the first to speak. "We should probably get home." He said.

We all got up and left, Phil checking me out of the hospital.

A/N FIST CHAPPIE DONE! I'm sorry if I get anything that's British wrong, I'm American... Please review and, if you dare, favorite and follow! Next chapter should be up sometime next week, Tuesday maybe? Loves and cookies for everyone!

~ Ms. Moonshoes Potter


	2. Chapter 2: Moving In

**A/N Who's up for round two? I give credit to Folie a Wentz, who has offered to help me with British terms and such. In return, she gets eternal love and a cookie. Hope y'all enjoy. Y'all? Apparently I'm Texan now.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing, not even Harry Potter**

We took the tube home, seeing as Dan and Phil don't have a car. I was left with my thoughts, and the music on my phone, which hadn't completely smashed in the accident. Lost in my mind, I realized that I'd have to move in with Phil. But then my over-active imagination took my thoughts. What if I had to move out of the UK? What if Phil didn't want me, and I had to go to an orphanage?

"Phil?" I asked softly. "Where 'm I gonna live?"

"You're going to move in with Dan and I, in the spare bedroom." He said

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a bother to you guys." I said as we pulled up to the platform.

"It'll be fine." Phil replied, giving me a smile. He held my hand as we exited, just like he did when we were younger.

The next day, I went back to my old house and gathered my belongings with Dan, while Phil was working on some legal matter. Armed with boxes and Sharpies to label said boxes, Dan and I went into my room. Well, my old room now. Dan went around collecting some random bits and bobs, and I got my clothes out.

"How're you feeling?" Dan asked, breaking the silence.

"Physically or mentally?" I bet Phil put him up to this.

"Mentally. I can't imagine what you're going through."

"I guess I'm fine." I was lying through my teeth. I saw my mum get killed, no child would be fine after an experience like that. I sighed, pushing the box full of my clothes away from me. "We better continue if we want to get back to the flat."

Two hours and a scarred Dan later, (he had seen my computer, which had fanfic up. Just his luck that it was the smut part.), we got a cab and sped off toward London and my new life.

We arrived in London, and Dan and I shuffled inside their - I guess our - flat, arms full of boxes.

"Phil, we're home!" Dan called out. There was no response.

We claimed the stairs awkwardly, and when we reached the top Dan put the boxes in arms down, and walked over to the counter and picked up a note.

_Dan and AJ, I've gone to few legal meetings. There's frozen pizza in the freezer. I'll be home later._

_Phil._

"Well, at least we know where Phil is. Let's put these boxes down. You can start unpacking, and I'll start on the pizza." Dan said, walking over to the freezer.

"Okay. Just leave some for me. If you don't, I will not hesitate to cover all of your possessions in cat stickers." I threatened solemnly.

We put the stuff in what is now my room, and Dan left to make the much wanted food. I sighed, and took out the box labelled 'bedding'. I made my bed, a nice combination of gold and purple. My clothes were next. Since they were already folded, it didn't take too long.

I left my room, and headed into the kitchen. Dan was on his computer smiling to himself. I checked the oven for a sign the pizza was almost done. It didn't look cooked, let alone warm. I open the oven, expecting a hot blast of air, instead getting nothing.

"Dan, I think it would help if you turned on the oven." I told him. He looked up bewilderedly.

"Huh?"

You didn't turn on the oven. No heat equals no cook." I said. "Turn on the oven, I'm gonna shower."

I left for my room, and Dan turned on the oven. I grabbed my towels and some comfy pjs, and went to the bathroom. I turned the water to a comfortable temperature, and got in.

'I'm gonna have to go to school.' I thought. 'Wonderful, a newbie in the middle of term.'

Satisfied and warm I got out, dried off and put on my Harry Potter pyjamas. Strolling into my room, I put my towel down and wrapped up my hair.

"AJ! COME EAT SOME FOOD BEFORE I EAT IT ALL." Dan yelled from the kitchen.

I ran into the kitchen. "FOOD!" I yelled as I slammed into a cabinet.

"What was that?" Dan called, obviously sounding concerned. I don't blame him, I did just get out of the hospital.

"Not my body! I'm not dead so I'm fine." I called back. Grabbing 4 slices and a coke, I slid next to Dan on the couch.

"What are we watching, my fair sir?" I ask, putting on a posh voice.

"I think Harry Potter is a good bet." Dan said in an equally posh voice, looking pointedly at my pyjamas. We settled down to watch Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.

At some point, we had obtained a blanket, and Dan and I were cuddling under it. Not lovey-dovey, but in a comforting way. As the movie went on, I felt increasingly more tired. The last thing I recalled was Harry finding the Mirror of Erised, and then I nodded off.

I had a rather dreamless sleep, and was woken by a noise, sounded like a door slamming. It took me a minute to figure out that it was Phil coming home. I kept my eyes closed, pretending to be asleep.

"Dan? AJ?" Phil called.

"Shhh. AJ' s sleep." Dan replied softly. I heard him turn off the movie, and Phil come in.

I guess Phil looked at Dan weird or something, because Dan said in a hurried voice "We were eating pizza and she fell asleep on me. There's actually pizza in the fridge if you want any, I'm gonna carry AJ to her room."

With that, I felt Dan remove the blanket from me and carefully lift me. "I am not in shape." He joked, stepping smoothly so as to not jostle me.

He arrived in my room and placed me on my bed, or tried, because he was warm and I didn't want to leave the warmth for a cold bed, so I clung to him tightly trying not to laugh, as he didn't know I was somewhat awake.

"AJAYY. Let goooooo." Dan whined.

Despite the hilarity of this, I decided that the bed was more comfortable, even if it was cold. He successfully put me in bed, and pulled up my covers.

"G'night AJ." Dan said, and I slipped into the world of dreams.

**A/N Thanks again to folie a wentz with the British help, check her out sometime ;) Don't forget fave and follow and review and stuff. Cookies and luv,**

**~ Ms. Moonshoes Potter.**


	3. Chapter 3: New life, Day 1 part 1

A/N: What's up people? Chapter 3 iz hurr. And btw switchblades and silverlinings

is amazeballs for helping me :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah. This chapter I also don't own Fall Out Boy, and I'm not even sure the tank top I've described exists.

Punching someone in the face wasn't the way I expected to wake up in the morning, but you have to roll with it, right? It was Dan's fault, anyway. He's the one who rudely woke me up. While leaning over me. While singing Britney Spears songs at the top of his lungs. It's not a nice way to wake up.

"... HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!" I heard a voice above me yell, which shocked me out of sleep. Angry because someone decided it was a good idea to wake me at all, and because the voice told me to, I slammed my fist upward, and it connected with something.

"GOD DAMN IT, AJ!" The voice yelled, and I opened my eyes to reveal Dan holding his face.

"Oh God, are you okay? Did I break you? Hope I didn't, your fans would kill me!" I asked, crawling over to him and taking his hands away from his face. "Oh good, you're not dead. Ugh, I feel bad now. Does anything hurt?" I heard footsteps coming toward my room.

"Dan have you woken AJ up? I heard you yell and - Dan why are you holding your face?" Phil asked, walking over to my bed where Dan sat.

"I may have punched him in the face?" I told Phil sheepishly. "But he woke me up by singing Britney Spears centimeters from my face!" I said, not wanting all the blame placed on my shoulders.

"AJ, don't punch people, it's not polite. Dan, don't wake people up by singing Britney Spears in their face, okay? Now come and we shall feast on pancakes!" Phil said, taking Dan with him, still complaining about his 'precious face'.

I followed, putting on sweatpants while walking, which isn't easy. Trust me. I stumbled into the kitchen again, bumping into everything possible. I grabbed a glass, filled it with water and sat with Dan, who was on tumblr while mumbling something about his nose.

I put my hand in the pocket on my sweats to discover a piece of paper. I took it out and saw it had stickers on it. I peeled one off and gently stuck it on the bottom corner of Dan's MacBook. I then proceeded to giggle like an idiot, causing Phil to look over. I waved my hand to signify that I was okay, and Phil just rolled his eyes at me.

Phil went back to making pancakes, and I became bored. I scooted my chair over to where Dan was sitting and looked at the screen, resting my chin on his shoulder. Not expecting me to do that, Dan jumped a little in his chair.

"Don't scare me like that, woman. First you punch me, then you scare me. Are you out to get me?" Dan said jokingly.

"Yes. Don't tell anyone, but I've been hired to 'take care' of you and Phil." I said, putting air quotes around 'take care'. "But now that I've told you, I'm gonna have to kill you earlier than expected."

"Don't kill me! I have the pancakes!" Phil called, walking in with arms laden with pancakes. I went to the kitchen and grabbed some sugar, butter, whipped cream, and chocolate syrup (mostly for me). I walked back to table, actually making it to the table without dropping everything. Dan took all the toppings and smothered his pancakes in them.

"Everything? Really? It doesn't even look that good." I said, looking at Dan's pancakes in distaste as he took a huge bite out of them. "Boys." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

I took the syrup and put a reasonable amount on my pancakes, sprinkled on some sugar, and ate the whole thing in about two bites. So, logically, I grabbed two more and constructed my wonderful pancakes of awesomeness.

"What's today? Like day-of-the-week wise, not date." I asked, attempting to throw out a conversation. It's actually really awkward eating in silence.

"Sunday..." Dan said, checking his computer. "Yeah, Sunday. That reminds me. Phil!" Dan got a muffled "mmmph" in return.

"Philll it's Sunday. Do you know what that means?" Dan said. I looked at him very confused. Do they go out? Lay in bed? Do drugs?

What do we usually do on Sundays, Phil?" Dan asked sarcastically. "Phil, no matter how much it may not seem, we are grown men with jobs." Dan was met with silence. "We have the radio show."

"Yeah. We do that every week. Why is today different?" Phil asked.

"What are we gonna do with AJ?" Dan asked, as if I wasn't in the room. "Should we leave her here or take her with us?"

"We can leave her here, I don't see a reason why not. After all, she might get bored at the studio. Here she has Wi-Fi and food." Phil answered.

"I'm still in the room guys." I said. Phil hust ruffled my hair in response. Sometimes they can be 5 years old, but times like now it really hits me that they're grown men. Who now have to take care of me. Am I just holding them down, ripping them from doing their job and using money? God, I hope not.

I got up and went to the sink to wash my dishes, along with the pan and stuff Phil used to make the pancakes with. My hands going on autopilot, I let my mind wander.

School's gonna be hard, especially for me. I have a tendency to get into fights. A lot of them. On my first day of year 6, I was suspended for punching someone in the year above me because he pushed me. I'm smart, don't get me wrong, just... more violent than others.

Once I finished the dishes, I retreated to my room to change. Today felt like a day to go outside, have a walk, maybe go to Starbucks, who knows? I changed into some shorts and a loose Fall Out Boy tank top. Add some eyeliner, money, my new key to the apartment, and my phone, I went to tell Phil I was leaving.

"Phil, I'm gonna go out, 'kay?" I said to Phil, who was on the couch playing video games with Dan, and, from what I understood, was losing. "I'll be home before your specified time and I'll try not to die."

"Okay." Phil said carefully, as if he was questioning his answer. "Be home at 5:30, if you could. Dan and I have to be at the studio at 6, so I'd rather make sure you're already home rather than worry about where you are."

"Kay kay! See you at 5:30!" I said as I strolled out the door. "Finally, some alone time."

A/N Oh! It's you again! Thanks for reading this chapter! Review and Favourite and Follow for a humpback whale delivered in 2-12 years!

Luvs,

~ Ms. Moonshoes Potter


End file.
